Kika
by Chibi Shaman
Summary: Kagome has a child named Kika. When Kika turns 15, disaster strikes, and Kika must turn to InuYasha and the gang. What else could go wrong? Finished! This one was my first fanfics, so please don't flame me for the ending!
1. Default Chapter

YCH:I do not own Inu-Yasha but I do own Kika and her father, Malconess.  
  
KB: I'm Kitsune Baka. I advise you to read this fic. I want to mention I am YCH's cheerleader and editor.^-^  
  
YCH: No duh, we know that. Cough *Tea* Cough.  
  
KB: That's low.  
  
YCH: No flames please!!!  
  
  
  
"Mommy? Why am I different from my brothers?" a two year old little girl asked 28 year old Kagome Nanimo. Her gray eyes tried to hide the truth of her baby.  
  
"You're too young to know, Kika. You're just too young." But that didn't stop young Kika.  
  
"Please, Mommy? I need to know."  
  
"Why?"   
  
" I feel alone. Like I'm some sort of demon."  
  
Kagome choked on her ice tea, as thunder rumbled in the back round. She knows?she thought. "A demon? You have to be kidding me."  
  
"But I'm not. Mommy, haven't you noticed what's been going on? Whatever you wish for comes true. You see? I wished for this thunderstorm."Her baby blue eyes looked sad and hopeless."Mommy please tell me the truth. I need to know. It bugs me night and day. I know Daddy isn't my real father. I don't know how, I just know."  
  
Kagome got up from her chair and left the room. She came back into the room, her hands wrapped around a blue a nd shabby book. "Here," she said sitting back down. " You have the right to know."  
  
Kika looked at it. It was hand-crafted and made of a soft blue velvet. A page had been bookmarked with a red tab. She read from there.  
  
August 5,1987  
  
I am so happy and disraut at the same time! For 14 years my friends and I have finally found the last shard of the jewel of souls! But alas, the celebrations cannot last forever. When I was coming home from Kyoto, to my husband ( Hojo - whom Grandpa-pa had forced me to marry a few years back ) and my four children, I was attacked by Malcolness, the oni that is owned by Sessohmaru, Naraku, Hitan and Manten. The next morning (today) I had found myself pregnant from Malcolness! I was worried, so I went to tell InuYasha. He told me not to worry and if Malcolness comes back and hurts me, he will die. All I know about my baby is that it's a she and since the jewels of four souls were formed as one, and placed into my body, that she will get half of it in her body. I hope that she will be nice and not like Malconess.  
  
Kika looked at her mother. "Is it true?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, now read the next ten pages after that." She turned to that page and began reading  
  
May 5, 1988  
  
I am so nervous! My baby was just born into the world, and Malconess isn't too happy that she's a girl. He wanted a boy to train and to be controlled by Naraku and his mn. Isn't that so cruel?! I'm glad that it's a girl, because I know deep inside of my heart that she is a true angel that I had dreamed for (not only that, but I already have four sons!) Inu Yasha and the others had seen her. Shippo said that she was a beatiful little baby and wish to show her his little tricks as she grows. Miroku fell in love with her (I hope he didn't mean that in a sick way!) and wishes to show her buddism, even though I'm teaching her to become a priestess. Inu Yasha showd his kindness by smiling and even holding her! He was speachless. He said that he would protect her like he did for me. It's too bad that Sango never saw her. She died when she was protecting me from Sessomaru, and she said that her soul would be placed inside of me, show me any sign of feelings toward my baby if you can. I wish my child happiness in her life and name her Kika.  
  
She closed the book. "Is is true, Momma?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Your my child, my baby girl. Demon, half demon nor mortal could could change my love for you ."   
  
Kika's eyes swelled up with tears, and rushed to her mother, embracing her. "Oh momma, my love could never change with you either."  
  
They stayed there rying and hugging until Kika feel asleep in her mother's arms. 


	2. Apples and Blood

RKG: Took us forever, but we're here.  
  
YKG: You held the map upside down.  
  
RKG: And you point this out now!  
  
YKG: Uh. . . Yes?  
  
RKG: Someone shoot me!  
  
A loud bang is heard.  
  
YKG: Someone killed my hikari!  
  
RKG: Not wounded, Sire, but dead!  
  
YKG: Stop faking it and quoting 'The Philadelphia Story.'  
  
RKG: Um. . . We are not Rumiko Takahashi; therefore, we don't not own the characters. There within, there is license for out-of-character actions and interminably a plot that does not follow the storyline to true sequence. Thus, flames about use of artistic license are inexcusable and most unsatisfactory. However, Fanfiction.net legalizes flames. Noteworthy is the fact Kika is sole property of Yami Chibi Hikari and thus does not exist in any realm besides this fic.  
  
YKG: Eloquent. (Sarcasm.)  
  
Chapter Two Apples and Blood  
  
Kika POV  
  
That was thirteen years ago. Many things are way too different for me. My name is Kika Nanimo. (E/N: Did you know the word 'nanimo' is in the theme song of Inu-Yasha?) After I read my mother's journal, everything was, well, different.  
  
At the age of five, m four brothers and step-father, Hojo (WHY??? RKG sobs.) had all died. Hojo had died from a heart attack; my brothers from either a car accident or the Pool of Purity. But they all have one connection, my true father—Malcolness. No one knows that Hojo's heart attack was caused by the sight of Malcolness. No one knows that two of my brothers had died in that car because Malcolness had smashed that car against a tree. No one knows that Malcolness had held my other brothers down in the Pool of Purity. No one knew except my mother and I.  
  
At the age of six, I graduated from college. People wish to know how I did it, but that is a family secret. Even though my mother was human. I am not. Malcolness is an eleven-foot tall, violet-skinned, muscular, two-ton, belligerent Oni. An Oni is a giant that eats raw flesh (human and smaller demons mostly) and is incredibly stupid. He also has magic powers—he has so many I don't remember them all.  
  
My mother's name is Kagome. She's a Shito priestess that has the ability to see evil auras (and good ones) and is able to kill demons—with some help from me.  
  
But I'm not like them. I hate the sight of blood—unlike my father who drinks it like it's water. Plus, I'm not a full-fledged priestess (I'm still a trainee.)  
  
I'm a fifteen-year old who has nothing to do except small chores around the shrine (also my home), try to tap into my powers, and talk to Na.  
  
Na works at his own shop right across the street. He's a college drop-out. He knew me when I was at the age of eighteen months.  
  
I went to look in a mirror. My bloody red hair falls down to my waist, with lips to match. My facial features are what you could call "perfect", but my eyes were different. They're sky blue, but I have cat-like pupils (from 'dear, old dad.') What you would call a "perfect" body is what I received as being a half-breed—curves in the right spots; long, beautiful, silky- smooth legs and arms; full chest—all hidden under a white silk blouse and a black satin mini-skirt.  
  
"Kika!" I turned to look for my mother, and walked into the living room. Her voice was soft and gentle, but had a tone of urgency in it. So, I quickened my pace.  
  
My mother was sitting in her rocker by the fireplace. Time did her in pretty well. Even though she was forty-three and had leg problems, she was still beautiful. Her silky black hair was in a tight bun, and her brown eyes kept most of their beauty. She was wearing a red and white priestess kimono.  
  
"Yes, mom?" I aked.  
  
"Not to sound rude or anything, but I need you to go shopping now. Okay?"  
  
"That's fine, mother. Nothing is ever a nuisance if it's coming from you."  
  
"Thank you Kika. You are my little angel," and with that said, she gave me her shopping list. I glanced at the big list, gave my mother a hug, and went to Na's General Store across the street.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kika looked at the store. It wasn't all that big. Na had painted it a sea- sick green, and the sign was bright red with similar green letters that read 'Na's General Store.' She walked inside. She sensed two evil auras around the store—there was usually one, but no matter where she looked, she could never find the source.  
  
Kika spotted Na and another man. She studied the two teenagers. Na's black, silky hair flowed down to his shoulders, his almost black eyes made his skin look porcelain white. Occasionally, he would wear huge, baggy, black pants with a white shirt that had a black Widow spider designed upon his chest. But today, he was wearing a black kimono with white, shiny spider webs, and multiple translucent brown wolf spiders crawling all over it. Na only wore his kimono on special days.  
  
The stranger was wearing a white kimono with two or three blood-red azaleas around his collar. His white, silky, shiny hair was tied into a tight braid that ended at the beginning of his buttocks, a little above his left elbow to his middle finger was cut off, and his face was hidden.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the li'l birthday girl," Na said, grabbing a package from the counter and smiling. "The only prob' is that you're not li'l anymore."  
  
"Yeah. The big one-five!" Kika hugged him. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well," Na began. "Only two things are happenin'."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, you want the good or bad news?"  
  
"Bad, first."  
  
"I'm closin' down the store."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, runnin' out of items."  
  
"Good news?"  
  
"Two pieces, actually." He glanced at the box, then at the stranger. "For you." She opened it, and smiled brightly at what he had given her—it was a locket. Kika hugged Na.  
  
"Since I had feeling that we are going to be separated for a while, I wanted you to remember us—as friends."  
  
"Thank you, Na," she said, as he put the locker around her neck.  
  
"You're welcome. The other good news is that you meet my friend."  
  
The stranger shook Kika's hand. "Charmed," he said, practically in a whisper.  
  
"Um, may I ask why your arm is missing?" Kika asked.  
  
"My brother is a lunatic. He chopped off my arm because he wanted something that was rightfully mine."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Kika looked at the stub, then got an idea. "Na, can you close the shop and cover the windows for at least ten minutes?"  
  
"Sure," the eighteen-year-old said. "You're going to show him, aren't you?" Kika nodded. She was going to show him her power to heal. Kika kept her magic under wraps most of the time, only her mother and Na had known about her secret.  
  
After Na closed up the shop, Kika had already taken out her items for the ritual: dried sge leaves, purified water, and a pure silver and gold sword. "Please, come sit at this table with me. I can fix your arm."  
  
The stranger looked at Na, scared as if some hidden secret would be revealed. "I'm fine standing."  
  
Na whispered something and tried to push his friend towards her. As he tried to convince Na to let him stay standing, Kika could have sworn that she saw a long, white, fluffy tail flicker from the darkness behind him.  
  
"It's alright," she decided aloud. "I'll just come over to you." She grabbed her stuff and placed it on the counter. "Can you roll up your sleeve?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, will you let me?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Kika rolled up his sleeve carefully. She felt his breath upon the back of her neck. It smelled of something sickly sweet. . . like. . . apples and. . . blood? No, it couldn't be. He can't be a demon, she thought. Or can he?  
  
Kika could feel their gazes pierce her body, but that wasn't all. She could feel their smiles. They weren't smiles of joy and happiness. They were smiles of victory. Smiles of scheming, twisted happiness, and revenge that would come soon. She looked up.  
  
Na was looking at the stub, while the stranger looked away.  
  
"I'm going to fix it, alright?" He nodded to Kika's questions. She sprinkled the purified water on the stub; Na's friend yelped in pain. "Something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head while biting his lip. Na looked like he was going to scold him for being a wuss—or because of something else.  
  
Kika hurried up. She felt the evil auras growing bigger and stronger, making it hard for her to breathe. She placed the sage leaves on the stub so everything was stymied as if something was actually there.  
  
She picked up the sword, then made a complete counter-clockwise circle in front of the covered wound.  
  
"Do not look at the wound for five minutes. Is that clear?" They nodded. "Good now, if you'll excuse me," she began walking to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Na asked.  
  
"To get a breath of fresh air."  
  
"No." She turned around. Na's friend made it seem like a threat. "Stay. I want you to stay to bathe in the glory of your success. If it works." He was gritting in pain now, sweating, and grabbing his arm, as if the pain was coming from there, and was trying to stop if from flowing into the rest of him.  
  
"If it's a failure?"  
  
"Then, you'll be dead." He tried to smile, but the pain must have continued because he was about to look at what the problem was.  
  
"Do not look at it, or it will be a failure." They continued to stare at her. "I'll stay."  
  
"Good," he smiled without effort, "Then you won't die."  
  
"Why don't you sit down? It's going to be a long five minutes, waiting by the door." Na said, directing her to a seat next to him. She sat with her back away from the stranger and sat across form Na. "Why are you giving us the cold shoulder?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes. You are."  
  
"If I did, would your friend be healing right now?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Kika looked at the stranger. He had been staring at her since she walked into the store.  
  
Apples and blood. She could remember the smell, but now it seemed closer. "What did you guys eat?" she asked.  
  
"Apples," the stranger said, coolly.  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
"Blood." Na muttered. "Berry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 'bloodberry.'"  
  
"Oh." The stranger was glaring a Na for being a fool—but for what?  
  
The timer chimed that the five minutes were up. They looked at the arm. It was back to normal. But as this happened, the auras seemed to choke her.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave so early, but my mother may be worried about me." She had a bad feeling that something was wrong at home—and she was right.  
  
"You idiot!" Na hissed, as Kika went home. "We almost got caught!"  
  
Na's hair grew back to his original height—his hips. He pulled out a box from the back room.  
  
"You know, being a shapeshifterr, betraying the victim for 14 years, and yelling at his ally is a big thing." The stranger snapped. "Besides, I didn't almost blow our cover by saying blood insead of a real drink.  
  
The stranger walked out of the darkness while taking off some make-up. His tail playfully flicked about on the ground. Upon his face was a waning crescentand a stripe on each cheek that began aat his pointed ears. He brushed his hair out.  
  
"Besides, you were the one who put this goop on me," he continued.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, for the last freakin' time, it's concealer. It hides your markings."  
  
"Don't humans have markings, too?"  
  
"No, they only have birthmarks! And there brown—not purple."  
  
"Feh," Sesshoumaru smiled. "But after tonight, it won't matter. And Kika will be ours."  
  
"It's showtime."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
RKG: Sorry this took forever to update. 


	3. The First Sign of Danger

RKG: We decided since we were troubling with coming up with the next part of 'The Price of Pride' we should concentrate on other things.  
  
YKG: Kika, for example.  
  
RKG: And, er, Survive This. If anyone actually reads it.  
  
Kika  
  
Chapter Three The First Sign of Danger  
  
"Mom!" Kika hollered as she walked in. No response. "Mother! Where are you?!"  
  
She ran into the living room. Kagome was not in her rocking chair. Fearing for her mother's safety, she searched the whole house. She wasn't in there. Kika wondered where her mother could be. If she isn't in the house, there's only two places where she could be, she thought. The shrine and the well. Kika searched the shrine. Kagome wasn't there either. Kika went to the well.  
  
The well was old and box-shaped, and covered with a tarp. Legend has it that it sent anyone who fell in it to the past, and people (or demons) of the past could go into the present time. Kika's deceased grandfather had put a separate shrine around the well to insure that no one could jump into it. Kagome was the only one who had time-traveled in their family, and made some friends in the past—and enemies. Her father was one of her enemy's soldiers. Most of her enemies were demons. But whenever Kika was about to learn who Malcolness's lords were, he would come through the well and threaten Kagome's life by killing a family member.  
  
Kika arrived at the well shrine's door. It was open.  
  
"Mother, are you in there?" she asked quietly, while walking into the darkness.  
  
She felt the door close behind her—by someone else—and lock behind her. Inside the shrine was pitch black. Kika grabbed the pole beside the stairway, allowing her to keep her balance as her eyes began to focus. She saw her mother's body at the end of the stairs, barely moving.  
  
Kika put her right hand two inches away from her nose. She closed her eyes and imagined fire lighting up the whole room, as if it were a very big and bright light bulb. "I summon the light of the eternal flame!" she shouted, opening her eyes.  
  
Light showered the room. Kika jumped the flight of stairs, landing a foot away from Kagome. "Mother?! Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked in Morse code I'm wounded and weak. Feigning death. Giant millipede in darkness, waiting to kill you. Go get Inu-Yasha.  
  
"But how?"  
  
Well.Kagome's eyes closed as she hardly breathed.  
  
"Okay, mom. I'm going to get him. Just stay alive. Don't you dare die on me!" Kika jumped into the well, crying with the knowledge that she would indeed be too late.  
  
Kika climbed back up the well. She had landed in a forest. A person with silky white hair that fell to the hips and a kimono red as the setting sun had his or her back to her. Kika ran up to the person.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where a half-demon named Inu-Yasha is by any chance?"  
  
The person turned around, revealing a male form as Kika gasped. He was a demon. His pale skin was almost the same color of his white dog-ears. His orange cat-pupiled eyes studied her. She noticed his long claws were touching the handle of an old-looking sword. He smiled big enough for her to see his long, fang-like canine teeth. "Who's asking?"  
  
"My mother. You see she's badly injured by a humongous millipede, and she wants him to save her with me."  
  
"Why you? You're just a kid." Kika's face went red with rage and embarrassment. He began studying her again as if missing an important detail.  
  
"I'm a half-breed and the only demon I know is Malcolness, my father." His grin was wiped off his face immediately. Fear replaced it.  
  
"Is your name by any chance Kika Sango Nanimo? And is your mother named Kagome?"  
  
Kika nodded. She knew that this demon was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say 'oh sh—' "  
  
"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head. "Now, what's the problem?"  
  
"She said something about a gigantic millipede. Her aura is flickering."  
  
"Your mother never told me what auras really meant when she said that they were flickering or weak."  
  
"It means that she is dying . . . or worse," Kika cried, softly. She wanted it to be a dream and for her to wake up soon.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" Inu-Yasha lifted her onto his back as he jumped into the well—fearing for Kagome's and Kika's lives.  
  
He jumped out of the well in one swift movement and let go of Kika. They both began looking for her.  
  
"Mother?" Kika announced worriedly. Even thought her spell was still working and it was still bright as day, her mother was not in the light. She had been dragged into the darkest shadows.  
  
"Stupid move." Kika stared at Inu-Yasha, as if he was crazy and would boon be informing her that he was joking. His face was stolid. He looked at her, showing almost no emotion, but his eyes showed her that he pitied her. "You just gave us away for the demon."  
  
Kika tried to conceal her rage, but it was too late. "How old are you?! 16?! Listen, you don't have much experience of killing off demons as much as I do, so don't tell me that we should be silent. You and me are both half-breeds (E/N: Grammar, wah!), how would you know he full extent of a demon if your father died when you were young? I've been stuck forcing off my father from my family for the past fifteen years. So how would you know?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was smiling as if he knew how to top off her rage. "I'm physically 18, not 16! I'm immortal, and you are too, so don't give me any crap on how I don't have any experience with demons. I'm not telling you how old I really am. You're not growing up anymore, physically either because Kagome and Malcolness agreed to your immortality, but I'll explain that later. Your mother told you about my father, didn't she? Damn. She promised to keep that a secret. I have a full-blooded demon older brother who loathes me, so he tries to kill me every chance he gets. I'll get to that later, too. Don't give me any-more crap right about now. Maybe later, but after I see your mother."  
  
He stopped suddenly when they heard something heavily sliding against the old polished wood floors. Something bright in the shape of a hemisphere smashed into her chest below her left shoulder and connected to her half of the Shikon No Tama. (Jewel of Four Souls, Shikon Jewel) with such a force that is slammed Kika onto the ground.  
  
"Kika!" Inu-Yasha said, hustling to her side. "Are you okay?"  
  
They looked at where she had been hit. Inu-Yasha was flabbergasted. Whatever it was, it had pierced through her skin, dodged the bones of her rib cage, and lodged itself between her thumping heart and left lung—not leaving a scratch on anything except for the muscle it bore through. It was shining a bright white as the muscles continued to bleed. He inhaled carefully, if he took in too much of Kika's scent he would faint because of his keen sense of smell he had inherited from his dog-demon father, the great Rowdeye. (E/N: I don't know if that is his official name so bear with it.) If he fainted, he would be unable to protect Kika from what danger lay in the shadows. He smelled an intertwined blood scent: Kika's, Kagome's, and two of his main enemies'—Naraku and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Use your healing spell as much and as fast as you can, okay?" She nodded in pain, the gleaming red blood continued to flood from her wound. Kika began to perform the same ritual from before.  
  
"Kika, are you okay?" a voice called from the darkness. Kagome's body began to slowly move out of the deepest shadows. Inu-Yasha's heart leapt. He didn't notice that behind her warm smile were her cold, black eyes. "Inu- Yasha, I'm glad your back. Come here and give me a warm hug."  
  
"Kagome? Where's the demon?" he said, slowly advancing towards her.  
  
"It was a false alarm. Why won't you come over here now?" Her arms were outstretched, waiting for his embrace. Then, out of the blue, Inu-Yasha heard a noise coming up quickly from behind him. He dodged the object as quickly as possible, but Kagome didn't. He looked at what pierced Kagome to her death and was surprised it was Kika's sword, Blade.  
  
"Blade, return," she calmly said. Inu-Yasha turned to her, enraged.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for? She's your god-damn mother!" But as soon as he saw her, he wished he hadn't said that. Kika was shaking, too weak to keep herself propped up against the well. Her eyes were clouded with mystified tears. Her head was leaning agains thte well. The wound was pouring out more blood than ever, and she was too weak to finish the spell. Fear swept over him as he ran to her, forgetting about Kagome's sudden and uncanny murder. "Kika what did you do that for? You should have been performing the ritual."  
  
Kika let out a little laugh as she smiled weakly. "That's not Mommy."  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
"Mommy never wore cologne. She never liked the shadows. She never grinned with cold, icy stares," she was painfully gasping for lack of air that she was missing out on. "Mommy never held the scent of Na before. Mommy doesn't have black eyes—she has beautiful brown ones. Plus, what was forced into my body was her half of the Jewel of Souls. My mommy was already dead."  
  
Her eyes closed; her breathing was slow and barely audible, and she stopped shaking. Then, she stopped breathing, as her skin became icy cold quickly. She was falling into death, too quickly for Inu-Yasha to bear.  
  
"You're not dying on me, Kika!" he hollered as if she could still hear him. Her body went limp in his arms. Is she dead? He thought. No, she isn't. She's still clinging to life. I have to save her.  
  
He gingerly opened her mouth with his left hand as his right arm was cradling her head. He began to resuscitate her when he noticed her lips weren't like ice cub, but instead they were warm. She began to breathe again, slow and strong. But Inu-Yasha knew if she wasn't unconscious or resting her wound would reopen, and she would bleed to death. But luckily, she was unconscious. He watched her sleep peacefully for a while, glad to know that Kika was still in the world of the living.  
  
"Thank god she's alive, eh, Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha whipped around, angrily remembering that malice-filled voice anywhere.  
  
"Naraku! Show yourself asshole!" The corpse slowly got up, transforming back into Naraku. "Where the fuck is my older brother?"  
  
"Right here, you little shithead," Sesshoumaru said, protruding form the shadows behind Naraku.  
  
"You guys are going to pay for killing Kagome and hurting Kika," Inu-Yasha said, baring his fangs. "Even though my back was turned, I know that you did something to her. I smelled your blood in her flesh."  
  
"So you noticed, half-breed," Naraku said, looking at his blood-crusted hands, "that when you were coming here I killed Kagome? Did you know that she wept for you? She was pathetic. A good kill, but too weak for my taste."  
  
"So, you tried to kill Kika? Because she's stronger?"  
  
"No, little brother," Sesshoumaru mused, smirking. "We don't want her dead. She's ours."  
  
"She's nobody's; she's her own owner."  
  
"In this time, but not in the past. Naraku's fortune teller told him that Kika will be brought into our time when she's fifteen. You were going to, weren't you, little brother?" Sesshoumaru saw Inu-Yasha's face flush with disappointment as Inu-Yasha's secret blew right in his face. "I thought so. The fortune freak said that if all connections were lsot to little Kika, then she would be ours. So we planned this to kill you and everyone else she knew. We already burned her house. Kagome's dead. Since you're here, we'll kill you too. We'll destroy the well so she'll never come back here. And all of our men are looking for your comrades, Shippou and Miroku.  
  
"She'll have no one to save her from us," Naraku laughed.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Inu-Yasha asked, grabbing his sword. Naraku only laughed harder before answering Inu-Yasha's question.  
  
"Oh, just nothing. Only just to scare her, fight her, dirty her up, wash her down, and other little details."  
  
"You're a sick bastard, Naraku; and you and Sesshoumaru will pay for your sickness." He said, drawing his sword. He was about to kill them, when Sesshoumaru grabbed something from behind him, making Inu-Yasha stop in his tacks.  
  
"You're not going to kill Kika as well?" Sesshoumaru mocked. Inu-Yasha searched for Kika, but Sesshoumaru was holding onto the nape of her neck. He had slyly taken Kika when Naraku was distracting Inu-Yasha. "Now, nothing will save you. Kika was the only reason we couldn't kill you, because you were only six inches away from her. If we killed you, Kika would have died as well. Now, it's time for you to say your fond farewells to little Kika who won't be able to hear you."  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers grinning. "Metabolic Bindings."  
  
Chains shot up from the ground. Inu-Yasha jumped away, nearly missing the chains. He bagan slicing the chains, only for them to multiply every time. His leg got caught when he noticed that kika was stirring in her older brother's arms. A second later, he was fully bound by the chains, tucking him into an eternal slumber.  
  
"Say good-bye Inu-Yasha. You're death will be slow, but Kika won't know till she meets you in death."  
  
"Don't kill her," Inu-Yasha pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, Half-breed, the only way that she'll die is if she kills herself, when we're not around, which will be rare." Kika's eyes fluttered open as the chains began to tighten their grip on Inu-Yasha. She gasped and broke free of Sesshoumaru's grasp.  
  
"Purifying beam!" she cried, falling to the floor. The chains dissipated into thin air, blinding everyone with bright white lights. As soons as the chains were loose enough, Inu-Yasha broke free, grabbed Kika's once again unconscious body, and ran into the well.  
  
He ran twenty-eight miles nonstop, with Kika still held tightly in his arms. Inu-Yasha didn't look back, but he knew that they weren't following him—yet. Sesshousmaru's sense of smell would track his scent in about fie hours, but it didn't matter to him. He was almost ther.  
  
Inu-Yasha banged the door open to the shrine where he, Miroku, and Shippou were hanging out at for the time being.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what's up?" a Buddhist monk asked.  
  
"What's in your hands?" a kitsune added.  
  
"Miroku, Shippou," Inu-Yasha panted. "I'll explain everything. But I have to tell you this now: this is Kika; Kagome is dead."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
RKG: Now you HAVE to read the next part. 


	4. Meeting Mother's Old Friends and Enemies

CYH: hey I'm finally back again and I have finished working on this story, so I'm planning to type it up today and show it to the rest of the public that is fan fiction. Just so you know, I do not own anybody from Inu-Yasha, but in this story I do own Kika. Have fun reading!

Chapter 4 Meeting mother's old friends, and enemies

Kika woke up and sat up. She was in a simple room; a dirt floor, wooden walls, a glassless window, a curtain door, the straw- stuff cot and pillow that she slept on, a fire in the middle of the room, and a couple of selves with some items she couldn't see from where she was sitting. She got up. Her chest hurt, but then she remembered what happened the night before. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the items on the self: a sketch of her mother and her as a baby, a picture of her mother, Inu- Yasha, a monk, and a fox demon, group photos of all the people, and a single picture of a lady who was dress up in a female samurai warrior outfit who Kika could only guess was Sango, a deceased friend of her mother.

"So your awake, eh?"

Kika twisted around so fast that she fell down, looking up at Inu- Yasha. "I guess so."

"How's your wound?" he asked, helping her up. She looked inside her white bloodied shirt not noticing a buddist monk, looking down his shirt as well. "Miroku!" Kika looked up. Inu- Yasha was hitting the monk on his head, while a fox demon with a lollipop in his mouth was trying to pry Inu- Yasha off of him. She stares in disbelief. Were these three really her mother's old friends? The monk wore a deep Medittaranian blue robe and his face contained thin lips, dark blue eyes, small nose, pale peach flesh, both ears pierced twice at the cartilige and twice in the lobe, and jet black hair shoulder length hair and wispy bangs that was pulled back into a small ponytail that curled onto the base of his neck and looked like he was 20. She turned to the lolipop eating demon. He was wearing a royal purple kimono with a forest green vest. His royal green eyes complimented his thin lips, pointy nose, and blazing red hair that was pulled back into a messy bun that was tied up with a royal purple ribbon. He was seemingly about 20. He was the one who caught her attention by saying Miroku. What's a Miroku? she wondered.

"Inu- Yasha," the fox demon said as he finally ripped Inu- Yasha off of the monk.  
"Just because he looked down her shirt, doesn't mean you have to kill him."

"True," Inu-Yasha huffed. "But he should remember what a hard night she had"  
he turned to her. "So is it healed?" A questionable look appear on her face. "The wound,  
Kika."

"Oh, right. Yeah." She looked at the other two. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"We already know you. But for your sake, guys, this is Kika. Kika this," he pushed the fox demon gently towards her, "is Shippo."

"Nice to meet you, Shippo." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to be seeing you again, Kika." Shippo said bowing as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Shippo," Inu- Yasha said, pulling him back. "No need for acting like Miroku here." He backhanded the monk on the side of the head.

"Owww! Nice to meet you again. Sorry to about your mother." Mirac said, kissing her on the cheek as well.

"It's alright. Plus, I don't think Inu- Yasha likes you looking down my shirt."

"I don't think so either," Miroku joked.

"Alright, alright, no more kissing her," Inu- Yasha said. Kika walked towards Inu-  
Yasha and put her hands around his neck.

"You're just jealous,"she teased. She went on the tip of her toes so they were eye to eye, then she kissed his forehead. "Are you happy now?" He slightly nodded. She put her head on his chest. "Thanks for saving me, yesterday."

"C'mon guys!" Shippo said. "Embrace later, Mabel's making soy sauce rice balls!"

"Mabel? What's a Mabel?" Kika questioned. Inu- Yasha laughed.

"Mabel is the caretaker of this home," he waited until Miroku left the room. "She's also Miroku and Sango's child. Miroku doesn't know, but if he did, he would cry everytime he saw her. You know, he cried when Sango was killed by my brother," They walked into the main room.

"Tell me more about your brother."

"Later, now it's time to eat." Kika sat next to Shippo, across from Inu- Yasha, and diagonal from Miroku. Something flickered about her side; a blazing red tail. She playfully toyed with it.

"Be gentle!" Shippo laughed. "It's very ticklish!" Kika began to tickle it some more as Shippo laughs harder.

"Stop it. There will be no foolishness at my table," said a lady about 40 years old.

"Yes, Mabel," the guys chimed in. The food was placed on the table and everyone began eating.

"Ithought Mabel would be. . . you know," Kika began.  
"Younger?" Miroku asked. Kika nodded. The guys exchanged looks, then laughed.  
"You see Kika, we're immortal. She's not. Kagome wasn't. Sango wasn't. The same with Mabel."

"But how are you immortal? Me and Inu- Yasha are both half- breeds and Shippo is a full- blooded demon. But you're human, how?" Miroku grabbed his left arm, which was the only arm covered.

"I've been cursed by a demon. He prefers to toy with his victims instead of killing them head on. So what he did was he created a hell- hole in my hand and made me immortal until it sucks me in. If it doesn't become any smaller, I'll be dead in two years"  
Kika's face saddened, then it brighten.

"I'll shrink it for you."

"Yeah, thats an excellent idea!" Shippo exclaimed. "Yeah, so that you can live longer, Miroku." Miroku agreed.

After Kika healed it, she walked outside to look at the sunset. It was beautiful for her. She never saw a sunset with the colors being light light blue to pink to royal purple to dark blue to midnight blue. She sighed as she walked inside, leaving the beautiful night.

"You shouldn't be going in there little one." Mabel said, behind her before she walkedinto the main room.

"Why?"

"Because they're talking about you," she snapped.

"I don't care." Kika took a step closer to the room before she was grabbed by the arm. For an old lady, Kika thought, she has a pretty strong "Let me go." she ordered, fire blazing in her eyes. Mabel let go. "Thanks."

She walked inside. Miroku had been praying, while Inu- Yasha was trying to teach Shippo how to sword fight.

"Hey," Inu- Yasha said, without glancing up.

"Hey. Were any of you talking about me? You know, like negativly or postitivly."

"We weren't talking about you at all. Why?" Shippo asked.

Kika's face went cold. "Oh no reason. Mabel's just a liar though."

"What? What do you mean?" Miroku questioned.

"Why don't you go talk to her? She likes you better. I'm going to take a walk"  
Kika said as she walk out of the room, tired, angry, and unaware of the sharp sense of being followed.

"Kika, wait up!" Kika turned around. Inu- Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo were running after her.

"Yeah, what's up?" she waited till they caught up.

"You okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you went outside after you left us baffled." Shippo responded.

"And Mabel told us nothing, so would you tell us something?" Inu- Yasha added.  
Kika told them what happened.

"Whoa," Miroku added after a pause of silence. "She never hated a girl before."

"Maybe it's because I'm a half demon," Kika sighed. They were walking under twenty-one foot cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, there were multiple eleven foot spikes which they were walking by.

"Maybe," Everyone looked around. Apparently, Inu- Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo knew the voice. Kika tried to remember where she had heard that voice before, but she couldn't remember.

"Inu- Yasha," she whispered. "What's going on?"

"Shesshomaru!" Inu- Yasha hollared. "Where the hell are you?"

"Up here." They looked up at the top of the cliff.

"What do you want!" Shippo question the creature angrily.

"Miroku, who's Shesshomaru?" Kika asked, confused.

"Shesshomaru is one of out enemies. He's one of the full- blooded demon's that killed your mother. Shesshomaru is also Inu- Yasha's brother, which makes the problem worse,' Miroku responded, holding his staff tighter.

"Why?"

"Because he'll try to kill Inu- Yasha as soon as he has you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Shesshomaru and his comrades are obsessed with you." Miroku saw her face clouded up with confusion. "We don't know why. Maybe because your father is one of their men. Maybe because you beauty. Maybe because they know you posess the jewel of souls. We just don't know." Shesshomaru laughed as he heard what Miroku said.

"So are you also going to tell her that I'm half oni, and half dog demon, Miroku?"

"Is that true?" She was beginning to remember his voice.

"Hell, yeah," Inu- Yasha said. "So it could also mean that he wants to drink your blood as well."

"Mine?" Kika covered her throat. "But I thought oni's only ate meat and drink blood on special occasions,"

"Yeah, but that's for a full blooded oni. Remember, he's half oni. He prefers blood becauseof it's taste, becuase to him, blood is like wine- there's a lot of different flavors.  
He'll only eat the mean if the victim's blood sucks."

"And you know this because. . . . "

"My brother taunts me about it. Once, he forced me to drink some, but it was disgusting.  
I'm never drinking some blood again."

"Well, I'm glad about that."

"What do you want?" Shippo repeated. There was a slight pause as the echo filled the cliff's edge.

"Oh, you know. We just want Kika with us. And you three dead."

"Crap," Inu- Yasha breathed. "He said 'we' right?" Everyone nodded. "Crap.  
Okay guys, on the count of three run. One. Two. Three. Go!" They began to run. Kika heard laughing malicously.

"Inu- Yasha," Kika huffed. "Why are we running?"

"You see, when Shesshomaru says 'we', it means he has some 'friends' of his with him. Usually he'll have all three of his friends. The first one is-"

"Guys, watch out!" Shippo yelled. Everyone ducked as a huge flash of white hot energy soared above them. Kika looked around, on her right side she wake of energy. On the left, there were distroyed in the wake of the energy. On the left, there was a potly figure.

"Ummm, people. Who's that?"

"That's Manten," Shippo said staring coldly at it. "I'll fight 'im. You two protect Kika and keep going."

"Right, be careful," Inu- Yasha said, grabbing Kika's arm.

"I will." Shippo ran to Manten while grabbing a sai from the bottom of his pantleg.  
Kika noticed before continuing to run that Shippo actually had hind legs of a giant fox instead of human legs. They continued running for a time before Inu continued to talk.  
""Anyways, the next one is his brother. Shippo's parents were killed by those two idiots.  
his brother is named-"

"Jump!" Miroku hollered. As they jump from a huge, bladed boomerang, Kika caught a glimps of a slim, tall demon running towards them. "I'll get Hiten, now get out of here!" Miroku got into a fighting stance with his staff held high above his head.

"That's Hiten, come on, we gotta go," Inu- Yasha continued. "Okay, I'm going to continue talking before the next one pops like some freak doll. Shesshomaru's last and probably clostest friend. He's a shapeshifter, meaning he can change into another shape in thirty seconds tops. Both he and Shesshomaru killed your mother. His name is- Naraku!  
Kika stop!" As Kika stopped, she tripped falling backwards. She saw Naraku attack. Inu-  
Yasha with his sword landing on Inu- Yasha's blade- above his head. "Kika, run to the house and tell Mabel." Kika nodded and left. Naraku laughed evilly as they continued to fight. "What's so funny, asshole?

"Kika is running into our trap. Have you noticed that Shesshomaru isn't here and isn't chasing here?"

"You mean he's in the house?" Naraku nodded. Fearswept Inu- Yasha's face.  
"Kika!" He screamed. "Don't go in!"

"Too late. She's been inside for a minute now. Now whose the asshole?"

"Fuck up bitch."

"My, my, my. Am I suppose to be afraid?" They continued to fight- Naraku hoping the plan would work, and Inu- Yasha hoping Kika would get out of there before it's too late.

Kika walked into the house. All of the candles had been blown out and it was eerily quiet.  
"Mabel? Are you in here?" Her eyes adjusted and she saw a trail that lead to a dimly lit room."Mabel?"she whispered."Are you okay?" She followed the trail,then grasped. There was Mabel's body.

It was clawed at and horribly abused. Her face was scared in shock and clawed at so badly that she almost couldn't tell that that it was Mabel. All of her blood had been sucked dry from the corpse "Only one oni would do that, if it was an oni," she muttered.

"What else would you expect? A vampire?" She whipped around. Shesshomaru had been watching her as he lighted another candle. His lips shimmered with Mabel's blood. Shesshomaru pulled up his left sleeve and she saw something that made her remember him- a scar that was slowly fading that made a complete circle, above his elbow.  
"Thanks for healing me Kika," he toyed, grinning slyly.

"You're Naran's friend!"

"Was, Kika. Now he's no more." she gasped.

"He's dead?"

"No, but you're going to have to ask Naraku what happened."

"Why?" He shot her a glare that sent shivers down her spine. She was asking too many questions. It was beginning to irrate him.

"Because he'll tell you. Now come with me, and you won't get hurt.' He grabbed at her arm and missed. "Come on." he said angrily.

"No!" She began to run. Shesshomaru caught up and grabbed her left arm so that her left hand was touching her left shoulder blade. She yelped in pain. Shesshomaru smiled as he breathed in her scent.

"I can smell your hot, sweet blood racing. I can't wait 'til I can drink your beautiful blood."

"Back off," she breathed. Shesshomaru laughed, and pulled her closer to his chest and to her elbow.

"No one tells me to fuck off. And so I'll drink a sample of your blood now." His right hand slithered across her chest and cocked her head to the side. He sliced a wound by her neck with his pointer finger claw. Her blood trickled slowly down her collarbone.  
Kika yelped slightly as she felt his hot, moist breath enter the wound painfully. She began to struggle, only for him to move a little bit and towards the only mirror in the room,  
before his iron grasp made her weak and defensless.

"Please, let me go."

"What will I get in return?" Shesshomaru asked, watching her blood continuing it's flow onto her breast in fascination.

"I'll. . . . I'll go with you peacefully." Shesshomaru studied her through the mirror.  
Then, he laughed.

"You wouldn't. I know you. You just want me off of you so you can run. now if you'll excuse me," he looked at the blood. "I have some business to attend to." He began to drink her blood.

Kika felt dizzy and slowly couldn't remember where she was, because the loss of blood through Shesshomaru's painfully lapping tongue.

After ten minutes, Shesshomaru heard Naraku's secret knocking from the door.  
He walked to the stairs and place Kika on them. He wiped his mouth and muttered,  
"Sweet blood." as he walked to the door.

Kika stirred and fluttered her eyes. She saw Shesshomaru go to the door, so she tried to find a place to hide as her body was quickly making more blood for her. She saw a passage way under the stairs and went in sluggishly she left the door open a crack ao she could see what was happening outside.

"Soon, Shesshomaru, Naraku, Hiten, and Manten walked into the room. Everyone except Shesshomaru, was beginning to tie up something she couldn't see. Naraku moved away in satisfaction, and Kika saw what was in the bonds- Inu- Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku.

"You'll never have her!" Inu- Yasha spat. Shippo and Miroku were unconscious and brusied up, but Inu- Yasha only owned a single slice among his cheek.

"It's too late, we have her," Shesshomaru mocked, kicking his little younger brother in the stomach.

"Shesshomaru, I thought you said she was at the bottom of the stairs," Naraku pondered aloud.

"That's where I put her."

"She didn't run away did she?" Hiten asked glumly.

"No, she's too weak."

"You did it again, didn't you Shesshomaru?" Inu snapped. "You drank her blood"  
Everyone stared at Shesshomaru.

"You didn't drink her dry did you?" Naraku questioned.

"No, I sucked Mabel dry. I drank Kika half way, just enough so that she couldn't run or use her powers against us." Naraku patted him on the back and smiled.

"Great move."

"Thanks." Shesshomaru looked at looked at Hiten and Manten as coldly as they were staring at him. "What are you looking at, punks?"

"You promised." Manten said quietly as if afraid to speak.

"Manten said to me a minute ago that you promised him that he'd get the first bite of Kika," Hiten said, defending his younger brother. Kika studied the two brothers.

Manten was a portly beast with red slit eyes, a humongous nose, razor sharp teeth,  
and thinning jet black hair. He was heavily armored, adding more to his fat human figure.  
He carried only a sword with him, but Kika knew he posessed power that was equal to her father's great strength.

Hiten looked almost like a healthy young human except for his blood-red iris eyes and pointy ears. He was lightly armor, showing off his beautiful muscles. His jet black hair was tightly braided the ended beyond his butt. His eyes were clouded with hatred for Kika's friends. He carried a bladed boomerang and a sword. He had even greated power than his brother. She turned back to look at Shesshomaru - his eyes were blazing with fury. She noticed that Manten looked like he was going to wet himself before trying to run away from Shesshomaru whose power was rapidly growing by the minute. "That was the last time," Shesshomaru said, with anger rising in his voice. "When you ate the bitch whole!"

"But I left you a glass." Manten said weakly.

"A glass! It can never satisfy my hunger! I swear, if your brother wasn't my ally and didn't love you so much, I'd kill you."

"But-" In a roar of rage, Shesshomaru slammed Manten against the wall of the passage way scaring Kika.

"Don't you ever 'but' me, you understand?" His arm was beginning to break Manten's trachea. He was talking through his teeth, bearing his fangs. "Do you understand!"

"Shesshomaru, calm down! You're gonna kill him!" Hiten hollared. Suddenly,  
Shesshomaru let go, letting Manten fall hard on his butt and began sniffing the air.

"I smell her," he said calmly, as if the fight never happened. "Her scent is all over the stairs, maybe she's up there." Everyone nodded and went up. Inu-Yasha began moving around.

Thinking Naraku, Shesshomaru, Hiten, and Manten were gone, Kika walked out of the passage way. She ran to Inu-Yasha. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but how-"

"I'll explain later, I'm going to untie you." And she did. After she began to help Inu-Yasha up, she heard footsteps.

"Kika, hide!" She looked at three doors. She couldn't remember where they belonged to, so she went into the one in the middle. She bumped into something rather a someone. It was Manten. He looked at her and grinned. Kika knew that she only needed five minutes until she was strong enough and fully recovered. Maybe, she thought, if I can run long enough, I'll be able to fight back. Kika tries to run, but Manten caught her hand.

"Guys!" his voice was raspy due to Shesshomaru's attack. "I have her!"

"Oh, no you don't." She tapped his throat. In an instant, he doubled over in pain.  
Kika knew that she would never want to piss Shesshomaru off because she was by far weaker than Manten. She ran towards the stairs and noticed Shesshomaru, Hiten and Naraku were coming down the stairs.

Kika braced her arms in front of her face and jumped. She jumped high over Shesshomaru and Naraku, but her feet slammed against Hiten's face. She rolled on the top of the stairs and landed on her feet. Kika turned around and saw them looking at her-laughing. "Let's see if she can try that again, aftter we capture her." Hiten grumbled,  
barely audible. They began to chase after her. She ran from room to room looking for a window.

"Oh please, let there be a window in this room!" She said under her breath. She was going to glance into the room before she realized that if there wasn't a window in the last room then she would be captured. She ran in there and whimpered - there was a window, but it was half her size. Kika ran up to it and got ready to pull herself up, until she heard Manten's heavy footsteps thudding towards her. She let go and ducked as he dived for her and created a hole through the wall as he fell through it. She saw Naraku,  
Shesshomaru, and Hiten getting ready to grab her.

"Kika! Jump!" She looked out the hole. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo were outside with a small trampoline in their hands. She glanced back inside, they were two feet away from her. She jumped.

When she landed, she continued to jump off it. Inu-Yasha jumped and caught her in mid-air.

"Thanks, but how'd you get the trampoline in this time?"

"Long story, we gotta run." He continued to carry her while running with Shippo and Miroku. But they only ran a short while before their enemies caught up.

Kika stood in between Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku stood behind her, so that everyone's backs were towards each other - forming a square.

Nakraku stood in front of Kika. Shesshomaru was facing his younger brother. The two demon brothers stood side by side, watching Miroku and Shippo. "We have you surrounded." Shesshomaru mocked.

"So you have no where to hide," Naraku chimed in. Shesshomaru, Hiten, and Manten attack Kika's friends so quickly that when she blinked she saw her comrades down with Kika and Naraku standing face to face. "So you might as well give up, Kika."

"Never," She said, her voice was quaky due to her great amount of fear and anger rising inside her body. She felt her power bubbiling inside her, but it was more powerful than ever before. "Leave my friends alone." He shook his head, now smirking "Why not?"

"Because, we say so." He looked like he was going to say something that would've been more painful to her, but he was silenced as Manten spoke.

"Can we kill them now?" Both Shesshomaru and Naraku nodded their heads.

"No, you will not!" Kika yelled, furious. The ground began to crumble under her feet. Shesshomaru and Naraku laughed as Hiten and Manten were shocked at what power she was releasing.

"I wondered if you had any power greater then your father," Naraku told her. "At first I knew your true power, but you could never ublock it. Until your bitches were in trouble."

"They're not bitches. You guys are."

"Is that a threat," Manten said, not scared anymore, "bitch?" Kika grinned slyly. In one brief second, she punched him twice, then kicked him in the groin so hard that he landed three miles away. Shesshomaru and Naraku looked at each other, then doubled in laughter.

"Your power is greater than ever, little Kika," Shesshomaru began, with tears in his eyes. "But we know you pocess even greater power."

"Do we have to kill them in order for you to show us your great extent of power"  
Naraku joked.

"Get out of here," she calmly said, getting in a fighting stance, "before I kick you in your nuts." They laughed.

"If you could."

"Don't mock me."

"We have even greater power than you." Shesshomaru said pointing to himself and Naraku grinning. "You're too weak, you're letting go only five percent of your own energy and that's by far too weak. But we will go anyway, only because Hiten's gonna piss in his pants over there and we gotta check on the shithead Manten over there and make sure that he has his balls on him."

"But be warned, lil' Kika," Naraku said seriously. "We'll come and get you when you least expect it, as if you went on a walk by yourself and become missing the next minute. Heed my advice and we may never meet again - which I doubt" He muttered somethin g and clouds began to form under him, Shesshomaru, and Hiten. They flew away.

Kika fell on the ground, weak from giving off so much energy. Her friends crowded around asking multiple questions. Inu-Yasha helped her sit up. "Are you okay"  
he asked. She nodded. "Good." "That was a strong kick." annouced Shippo, amazed.

"Thanks." The men looked at each other, then began to crack up, laughing harder than ever. "What's so funny?"

"You know when Shesshomaru said that Hiten was going to wet himself?" The guys laughed harder after Miroku said this.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," Inu-Yasha said, sounding serious for the moment but failed. "He shitted in his favorite pair pants." Kika laughed with them, tired but happy. She didn't notice Shesshomaru and Naraku's eyes watching her, with a plan in store for her capture.

TBC

CYH: Ok! Well, that ones done, on to the next chapters! .;holds a spear as if to charge, but doesn't;. Please, do not flame me, but it would be nice to get some reviews 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

CYH: hey long time no see! .;laughs a little;. but yeah, so I think im almost done. woohoo! - anyway... yeah. i do not own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Kika. On to the story!

Chapter 5 Surprise, Surprise

It had been two weeks since Kika's first encounter with her enemies. They had rented a home that was by a mountain and they were getting ready to move in there. "What if they know we're leaving?" Kika asked her friends, while packing her kimono that some villagers had given her.

"Forget about them," Shippo said, handing out lollipops to everyone. "They're probably not going to return here in three more weeks, and by then, we'll be long gone."

"Since today is our last day I'm going to wear my favorite outfit - from my time. So nobody come into my room while I change." Everyone nodded as she walked out the door.

She entered her room. Nothing had really changed in there except for one thing - her baby canary, Tweetsil. As she changed, she remembered the odd day that she got him.

Kika had been walking one day when she had spotted a little bird. She was about to pick it up when she heard, "Don't touch it!" She looked around nobody was near by.

"Hello?" She said out loud. "Anybody out there?" A man with a white robe appeared in front of her, as if from no where. He was an elf, and seemed strangely familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, I am your father, part of your father at least."

"What? No your not. My father is Malcolness, an oni. Your an elf."

"Yes, but what you didn't know was that he was actually two souls in the same body. But I won't be able to tell how, Naran will."

"Naran? He's dead."

"No he isn't. He is Naraku, the shape shifting demon. But that is not important Malcolness is dead, and I am dying. My body is too weak, my life is fading fast."

"But I don't even remember seeing you ever before."

"Do you remember the man who always come once month and your mother always called him 'Daddy Nanimo'?"

'You're him! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I couldn't remember you!" She couldn't believe her eyes, this was the nicest part of her father, but that he was dying. "But how are you dying?"

"Naraku and Shesshomaru are killing me. I come to you in spirit. They are trying to make me tell them your only weakness. I'm loosing a lot of blood, Kika."

"So why do you come to me? I can't risk my life, or my friend's lives either." Nanimo picked up the canary.

"I don't want you to save me," he wrapped her hands around the bird and smiled sadly. "I'm giving you my last gift to you and saving you."

"What? I don't understand Daddy - "

"Don't worry about it. This is Tweetsil, if you want somebody by you, he'll be there. He knows what you're going through, and he'll show how he feels. If your lost, he'll find you and bring you home. If you need to run, he'll grow two times your height, width, and weight, and he'll bring you to your destination. If you need protection, he'll protect you. This list goes on and on, but I won't. I'm going to die in a minute or so."

"Don't go Daddy!" Kika cried, tears flowing freely, while embracing him. "I love you Daddy! Don't die! Please, don't go, you're all I have left of my family." Nanimo hugged her, then lifted her chin so that she could see him crying as well.

"I have something else to say, and that is I love you too. Please don't cry, baby. I'll always be with you, your mother is too. Tweetsil is your family. Your friends are your family. Nature is your family. You see, family is everywhere, so don't cry. Baby, you don't know how good it is too see you before I die. You don't know how good it feels to die. I've been stuck in Malcolness' body for far too long. It's time I go and be free of all the evil things he's done, like rape your mother and abuse you. I could never help you- unitl now." He kissed her forehead softly as his spirit had transformed into ash. "I love you, baby. Don't cry. Take care of Tweetsil. I love you so much." His ash blew in a swirl of wind, brushing her hair back as if it was Nanimo's hand brushing through it. She went down on her knees and cried.

Kika heard Tweetsil chirp and she looked at him, then smiled. He was on her lap with a small red Japanese azalea in his beak and with a tear in his eye.

Ever since the, Kika had been close to Tweetsil. She walked out of her room in dark blue flare jeans, long john shirt with a black sleeveless shirt with a flaming red butterfly over it, sneakers, and Tweetsil perched on her shoulder. She walked into the hallway and heard her friends talking.

"I don't think she should go."

"Why?"

"You know, Inu-Yasha, Miroku's right. It's much harder with her around."

"Shut up, Shippo, I wasn't asking you."

"But its true."

"Yeah, but she saved us."

"True, but she's too weak to fight them all the time."

"Fuck off, Shippo! I didn't ask you shit!"

"Fine I'm shutting up."

"But Inu-Yasha, it's true at one time we'll lose her if we come dependent on her."

"I'm not dependent on her. You guys are different. I don't know you anymore. You never treated Kagome or Sango like this."

"They were mortals."

"You know what? Fuck this shit. I'm going to pack and leave with her. You guys can decide if you want to come or not."

"No, Inu-Yasha don't!" But it was too late. He opened the door and saw Kika there, beginning to cry.

"Kika. I - I'm sorry you had to hear this - "

"No, Inu-Yasha, don't be sorry. After all you want me here. Maybe they're right. I should go."

"Kika..." But she didn't hear Inu-Yasha's voice. because she was already out the door.

She was beginning to walk on the cliff. Tweetsil had disappeared so she was alone wondering. What was that all about, ahe thought. Shippo and Miroku must hate me. No, that's not right, they were thinking of ways to protect me. They were going to sacifice not being with me so that out enemies wouldn't find me. But Inu-Yasha wanted me with them. Either way would risk their lives. Maybe... She didn't finish her thought.

At that very moment a dark, black, gloomy cloud went over her. A white, whirling beam shot from it and at her. She was paralized, her throat was blocked from making one noise, and she was losing her powers. They had come for her.

Inu-Yasha walked out of the house and saw it happen. "Kika!" He broke into a run for her. He tossed his body on her and they began tumbling - towards the end of the cliff. Soon they began to fall off it when Shippo grabbed Inu-Yasha's free hand as his other was tightly clasped about Kika's waist.

"Sorry for saying that shit, Inu-Yasha and Kika. Miroku, we're going to pull on the count of three, 'Kay?"

"Yep."

"One, two, three, pull!"

After they got Kika and Inu-Yasha up, everyone apologized. Shippo and Miroku for acting like fools. Inu-Yasha for blowing his top. And Kika for storming off.

"What a sweet touch, isn't it, guys? Doesn't it just want you to vomit?" In a brief second, Kika felt arms wrap around her, clenching her tightly, and she saw her friends getting grabbed from behind as well. She began kicking and moving around, but she couldn't get out of the man's grip. She looked around her as she struggled. Manten was struggling with Inu-Yasha beside the cliff. Next to him, was Hiten choking Shippo. Lastly, and the closest was Naraku and in his grasp was Miroku. Shesshomaru was holding on to her.

"Let me go!" she gasped. He laughed and squeezed her tighter, taking all the breath out of Kika.

"Hey you fucking shit heads, you better stop struggling, or else Kika will get hurt," Shesshomaru said calmly over the racquet. She saw her friends freeze, Miroku with is leg in the air, Shippo staring at Shesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha with his hand clenched about his sword. Inu-Yasha's eyes dart to Shesshomaru.

"You wouldn't dare, brother."

"Oh, but I would Inu-Yasha." His hand caressed Kika's cheek. "I would." His claw sliced a small wound from her cheekbone to her chin. She yelped in pain, tears forming. "Just not as much as I'd hurt you. And you, Kika, are not allowed to use your powers or else they will get hurt."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you make a move against us," Naraku began, "we'll throw one of your friends off this cliff." He nodded towards Inu-Yasha. "Beginning with Inu-Yasha. That is, if you don't come with us."

"You can't-" she began.

"What do you need to behind us? Proof?" He smiled as her face contorted in fear. "Manten, show her our 'proof' by throwing Inu-Yasha off this cliff. If the twenty foot drop doesn't kill him, then the eleven foot spikes will." Manten towards the edge.

"No!" she screamed. She broke free of Shesshomaru's grasp, which had been much looser then before, and slammed herself so hard into Naraku the she was pushed into Hiten and Manten. Manten let go of Inu-Yasha as both him and Kika fell off the cliff.

"Kika!" Her friends hollered. She didn't respond.

"You fucking killed her you asshole!" Inu-Yasha said pissed off at Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru was calm and smiling.

"I'm not an ass. Can't you hear it? Or have you been around your friends for far too long?" Inu-Yasha listened then turned around- Kika was climbing up the cliff.

"Kika, are you alright?" he said as she lifted herself up and onto the edge.

"I'm f-fine," she said standing up and looking down, "but Manten isn't." She could barely see his corpse hanging off one of the spikes, flooding the ground with blood. She couldn't see his eyeballs swimming in his brain guts or that all his bones had been crushed on impact. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him. He fell out of my grasp. I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry." She began to cry. Even though she didn't know him, she believed that he had some good in him, and that he'd be helpful to her. "I'm so very sorry." She didn't know that Naraku had been in front of her, standing on his cloud with Hiten and Shesshomaru right behind her.

"Don't worry, little Kika, there has to be sacrifices for your beauty." Shesshomaru murmured his hand gliding softly through her hair.

"Kika! Watch out!" Inu-Yasha yelled, but it was too late. Shesshomaru's hand hit a pressure point on Kika's neck, causing her to collapse forward. Her eyes closed into a deep sleep, falling into Naraku's arms. Shesshomaru jumped onto the cloud. He stared at his brother.

"We'll meet again brother. Then I'll kill you." And with that, they flew off.

Inu-Yasha stood in her room, a tear glimmered down his cheek. 'I failed you, Kika' he thought. 'I was suppose to protect you. You made me feel important. You made me feel- human.'

Tweetsil flew in the window. Inu-Yasha stared at him unsure if to tell this bird how he felt about its owner. Then an idea popped into his head. "Listen, Tweetsil," he began. "Kika's been kidnapped, by my brother and his friends. If we don't fond them soon, she may kill herself. We have to find her." Tweetsil wrote something on the dirt floor with his beak. "You like her, don't you?" he read aloud. "No, I don't! She's a friend of mine!" Tweetsil shook his head and wrote something else down. Inu-Yasha read it and left the room. It said 'Whatever. It may take more than a month to find her. Get the others and we will leave as soon as possible. We are going to rescue her.'

TBC

CYH: yay! oh the suspense is killing me!... .;looks around;. well not really, but yeah.  
so please review, and yet again,  
no flames please! 


	6. Meeting Someone New

CYH: hey! once again, im here, i think there is about two or three more chapters, but i'm not sure, but i will tell you guys sometime soon!  
i do not own Inu-yasha in anyways possible, but Kika is my creation. have fun!

Chapter 6 Meeting someone new

Kika woke up, confused. She was sleeping on a mattress, with white cotton blankets, and downy pillows. There was a glass window with a small black leather couch in front of it. There were a few modern selves, but that was it. The only thing that seemed to be in it's true time was the paper thin walls and the sliding paper door.

"Ah, so the little lass has awoken." Kika looked around, but she didn't see anyone. "Down here lass." She looked at the foot of her bed. Standing there, was a three foot tall, green, big yellow eyed, forest green spotted, brown kimono wearing creature. She gasped.

"What are you?"

"A demon, lass."

"Well, I figured that out."

"My name is Jakens. I serve both Naraku and Shesshomaru."

"Where in the seven hells am I?"

"Your at one of three of their safe houses. There use to be four, but the bastard Inu-Yasha and his friends destroyed it."

"He's not a bastard."

"Not in your book of course my lady. Because he's your friend."

"Wait a minute, earlier you called me lass, but now you're saying my lady, why?"

"It's out of habit my lady. I call respectful and considerate girls, lasses. But I also call girls whom Lords Shesshomaru and Naraku favor, my ladies."

"What exactly did the last sentence mean, Jakens?"

"You will learn it in due time my lady in due time." Jakens looked towards the door. "The lords should be here in good time."

"Does that mean soon. sir?" he nodded. Kika noticed that he had a few bumps on his bald head. "Have they beaten you before?"

"Who, the lords? Not really, only there friend Hiten because he just does."

"Hiten's not a lord?"

"Not mine. I've known Shesshomaru since he was a small pup, and Naraku ever since he was a lad. I've know Hiten for fourteen years now. That's not all that long my lady."

"I wish Nanimo was still alive," she murmured, not thinking the Jakens could hear her.

"Nanimo told you, didn't he?"

"What?"

"About Naraku being Naran of course."

"Yes."

"And that he was the good part of Malcolness."

"Yes."

"And that Naraku betrayed you for your whole life so that he could be closer to you and the same with lord Shesshomaru. Also, that Hiten wants you dead because you killed his brother."

"What?"

" He didn't tell you, that?"

"No."

"Uh-oh." Kika's ears picked up the sound of the sliding door opening in the other room. They were in there. Kika got off the bed and ran into the other room, too pissed off for words. Naraku and Shesshomaru looked at her. She noticed that Hiten wasn't in the room.

"Well look who's up. It's little Kika," Naraku stated.

"Shut up, jerk."

His odd smile faded, his eyes a little colder then they just were. "I presume that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed as well."

"Just shut the seven hells up."

"Why?" Naraku kept himself calm, but he was silently getting mad. No one told him what to do.  
"Because I hate you." Shesshomaru laughed. "Both of you." He became silent, but a smile still lingered about his face.

"Why do you hate me, so?" Naraku questioned, a smiled played about his lips.

"Because you're a evil, foul smelling, badgering-"

"Shut up…" Naraku muttered, his face stolid, yet serious. His fists were beginning to shake.

"-demon, unbenevolent, ruthless, sarcastic-"

"Kika," Shesshomaru warned. "You're going too far…"

"-belligerent lowlife!" In a second, Naraku grabbed Kika by the throat. She gasped for air, shocked by his strength.

"I told you to shut up," Naraku said, grinning as he shoved her against the wall with her feet dangling high above the ground. "Why don't you listen?" Kika continued to struggle.

"Because you are a betrayer and a backstabber." Shesshomaru and Naraku laughed.

"Betrayer? Backstabber? Please, explain yourself."

Kika ripped the locket from her throat, then tossed it by his feet. "Do I have to Naran?"

"How did you know?" She saw his eyes fill with disappointment as he asked her this.

"People… Demons," she gasps. "You stalk me anyway."

"True," he tightened his grip. "But a backstabber?"

"Our promise of hurt." She was beginning to lose consciousness. Naraku smirks, then threw her into her room. Her head smashed against the bedpost. Blood trickled down her forehead as she blacked out. Jakens got a damp cloth and treated her as quickly as possible.

"Promise?" Shesshomaru asks, eyebrows half-raised. Naraku picked up the locket. The chain was broken, but it could be replaced.

"When she was two, I nearly killed her brother. She tried to defend him, but I slapped her so hard that she broke into tears. I didn't mean to hurt her. I promised that I would never would hurt her ever again." from the corner of his eye, Naraku saw Kika wake up. She stared at him coldly, even though fear dimmed her gaze. He smirked as he picked her up by the collar, ignoring Jakens attempts to keep Kika on the ground. "But promises are meant to be broken."

"Why?" she asked, scared, but her confidence was beginning to rise.

"Why do you need to be trusted?"

"So you have allies on your side always."

"Why?"

"Because its taught."

"By whom, may I ask?"

"Everyone." Her response had stumped him. He smiled as she continued to stare at him. He looked at Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru knew that Kika was weak, so he pulled the blankets of her bed, motioning for Naraku to put her in bed and for Jakens to nurse her back to health. Naraku laid her down. Shesshomaru covered her with only her head poking out.

"You should rest, Kika," Shesshomaru murmured, smiling soft and crudely as his hand moved about her soft, delicate hair. "You should also wait until you're strong enough before you wish to piss us off. Am I clear?" She nodded, unsure of what was to happen next. "Good. Jakens will help you regain your beautiful and vibrant health. Let's go, Naraku. We don't want to kill her now, right?"

Naraku nodded. Kika knew that deep down inside his cold black heart, that Naraku was sorry for his sudden rage. His stare was blankness- holding nothing, taking nothing. He turned his back to her and began to walk away. "Naraku, tell me, where's Hiten?"

"He's training our men." He was talking flatly, showing no emotion.

"Why did Nanimo and Malcolness join as one?"

"I'll tell you later. Now shut up and rest." Shesshomaru and Naraku walked out leaving Kika and Jakens baffled.

"She's asleep my lords," Jakens said, walking out of Kika's temporary bedroom, five hours later.

"Thank God," Shesshomaru moaned.

"I forgot that she asked too many fucking questions," Naraku said, massaging his forehead.

"You heard the question, sir?"

"Yes. And thank you for answering about her father."

"Yes, my lord. May I leave, lords?"

"Go ahead," Shesshomaru began. "Come back early tomorrow morning. By then, she'll be fully recovered and itching to get out of here."

"Yes, my lord." Jakens bowed respectfully to the two men and left the room. Shesshomaru looked at Naraku, seemingly interested in something.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naraku asked, wiping his face.

"No, I was going to ask you about Nanimo and Malcolness. . ."

"They're the alter ego of each other. There's no way that I' going to explain something that easily to her. It's not my fault the bastard fell in love with Kagome. But you know what?" His face twisted into a wiry smile "I'm quite glad of the outcome." Hiten opened the door and sat on the couch, next to Shesshomaru. "You're late."

"I don't give a shit." His eyes were icy flames. Where the hell is that bitch! I'm going to kill her!"

"Hiten." Shesshomaru grabbed his arm, "she's sleeping. You know what she's been in a lot of shit and she's dead tired-"

"And I'll make sure she's 'dead tired'!"

"Hiten, just sit your god damn ass down! It was a fucking accident! She didn't kill him. We did. Believe me, even if we didn't provoke her, his great weight would've killed him. I mean, the cliff was already crumbling."

"But it was her fault that Inu- Yasha didn't die either!" He ran and opened the door, Naraku and Shesshomaru barring Hiten so he couldn't attack. They were surprised, that Kika wasn't in her bed. She was on the couch, staring at the bloody red full moon.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't sleep, please don't hurt me. I had a nightmare, that's all. Then the color of the moon increased my fear." Naraku calmly sat next to her. Kika crunched herself into a ball, but he simply touched her leg, showing his politeness. She relaxed as he gently touched her face.

"What happened in you nightmare, little Kika?" he asked.

"I was laying in that bed and when I opened my eyes, there was blood everywhere and it was beginning to fill this room. I was drowning in blood."

TBC

CYH: da da dunnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
.;laughs;. sorry, that usually makes me laugh instead of leaving me in suspense.  
for the record, i probably spelled sessshomarus's henchman's name wrong and spelt it as jaken. does anyone know how to spell it? if so, please inform me.  
and yet again. please review! and no flames!  
. 


	7. Something's Wrong

CYH: hey, i'm here yet again. i only have one more chapter left for you guys! woohoo! ; but yeah. i do not own inu-yasha, but i do own kika. have fun!

Chapter 7 Something's wrong

Kika watched her enemies outside in the pouring rain as Jakens walked into the room, unnoticed. He made a note in his head that her favorite spot had to be the couch as she sat in it, staring out the window's dripping wet glass intensively. "I've made some herbal tea for you my lady." Kika jumped. "Sorry to scare you my lady. I thought that you heard me."

"It's okay, Jay-kens. I've just been watching Shesshomaru and Naraku working with their men," she said, gently taking the tea from him. "Thank you for the tea. You're a lifesaver."

"You like the tea?"

Kika took a sip, then smiled. "Yes, it tastes wonderful. Where's it flavor come from?"

"Green tea leaves, sage leaves, peppermint leaves, honey leaves, ginseng, blueberries, cherries, strawberries…There's more, but it's a family recipe." Kika nodded and watched Naraku and Shesshomaru bark out some orders, then see their demons to fight one another.

"Why do they fight each other?"

"So they become stronger."

"But what is someone falls or gets hurt?"

"It depends." Kika looked at Jakens, confused.

"It depends on what?"

"If the lords like him, they stop the fighting and heal him. If they don't, they continue the fight, even if it means the creature dies."

"That's horrible."

"That's life here my lady. Nothing's nice here. Except you, lass."

"Really? What about Naraku, Shesshomaru, and Hiten?" Jakens laughed.

"The lords Naraku and Shesshomaru are only nice to you and me, my lady. But they do get angry, my lady. You experience that last night." He looked an gently touched the bruise on her neck. Then he pulled the blanket that covered her. Her jeans were torn at so badly that Jakens could see her long beautiful pale legs, all cut up and bloody. Her favorite shirt was in shreds, showing her bra and even more wounds. "And you know that Hiten isn't even one hundredth as nice as the lords. He attacked you earlier, I presume."

She covered herself as best she could with her eyes cast down low and an embarrassed blush on her face. "How did you know that Hiten did this?"

"While he was getting drunk this morning, he was bragging all about it."

"Will you promise me that you won't tell your lords unless it's a dire emergency?"

"But is this not?"

"No, it isn't, if I'm dying, then you can. But will you?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you."

"But you got to promise me something."

"What is it Jakens?"

"You must promise me that you will not stay in the same room alone with Hiten."

"Promise."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare lunch for everyone. I'll be back at ten, my lady."

"Alright."

Ten minutes passed by. Naraku and Shesshomaru were still training there men. Jaken was still cooking and Kika was watching some blue birds outside, chirping to one another. The door slid open as Kika turned her attention to it, before freezing. "H-Hiten! What are y- you doing here!" Hiten smiled evilly as she ran to the door. Then he blocked it, covering her only exit.

"I was thinking about my brother, when you came into mind." He looked at her. "I see Jay-kens gave you some clothes. Who do the clothes belong to?"

"It's Shesshomaru and Naraku's old kimono," she said, backing up. "Jakens said I could use it so he could fix my clothes. W-what do you want?" Her voice was weak, showing all her fear.

"I came up here," he began, looking at his fists, then back at her, "to kill you- slowly. Not unless. . . ."

"What?"

"Not unless you obey as you obey Naraku and Shesshomaru."

"It depends, y-you know. I-I give them limits too."

"I want you to do it with me."

"N-no w-way. I-I'm not doing that."

"You little slut," he grinned. "If you don't, you'll be punished."

"For what?"

"Disobeying me."

"But nobody obeys you, not even your men obey you. The only reason why they listen to you is because Shesshomaru and Naraku tell them to. Jakens told me."

"Even if you're telling the truth, you will obey me."

"Time for dinner my lady." Jakens said, opening the door with a tray in his hands. She was lying on the bed, facing the moon in the darkness.

"I'm not hungry, Jakens."

"But my lady, it's ten o'clock you haven't eaten for over the past fifteen hours." He walked by the bed. "Please get up At least you and I will be able to chat a little."

"No thanks. Maybe later." Jakens noticed that her voice was filled with fear and it was weak. He stepped closer and into something. A red puddle. He wondered why there as a puddle under the red sheets, then something dawned on him. This morning the sheets were crystal white. It was blood that was on the sheets, pillows, mattress, and floor. He pulled back the covers. She was in horrible shape.

She was caked in blood. Her wounds were wide open gashes that wouldn't seem to close and were everywhere. Most of the kimono was missing. Only her beautiful face wasn't marked- but it was crying. "Please don't tell anyone. He'll kill me, if you do."

"Hiten did this, my lady?"

"Yes, please don't…"

"Calm down, lass, just calm down. I'm going to get another cloth, this one is soaked. I'll come back and treat your wounds." Jakens jumped off the bed and left the room. He was Hiten wouldn't be back for another five hours. Shesshomaru and Naraku were talking to each other, one on a chair, the other on a couch. "Excuse me my lords, but the lass has gotten in a bit of a fight with Hiten this morning." They exchanged glances, as Jakens gave Naraku the blood-drenched cloth.

"How bad is she?" Shesshomaru asked.

"On an one to ten scale, sir. An eleven." Shesshomaru and Naraku got up and ran into her room. They knew as soon as they saw her that would die if they didn't come to her aid.

Naraku picked her up as if she was a child. "Kika, can you hear me?" Her voice made a almost inaudible yes. "We're going to help you. Then you're going to tell us what happened."

Shesshomaru looked under the bed, then made a disgusting noise.

"What?"

"Not only is his knife here, but Hiten's boxers are here too. Kika, you're definitely explaining this." They walked into a bedroom two doors down. They got a tub of water, cleaned her, treated her, and talked to her. As Naraku began to heal her with a spell, she was beginning to talk back.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" Shesshomaru asked.

"For saving me. You could of let me die."

"If it wasn't for Jakens, you would be dead."

"Jakens told you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hiten's going to kill me. He'll think I tattled and then he'll kill me."

"No he won't. Naraku and I have a plan."

" A p-plan? W-what's this plan about? I-I mean am I the b-bait?" Naraku and Shesshomaru laughed.

"No," Naraku began. "You're not bait, I am. All you need to know is that before breakfast, Hiten will be dead."

"You're killing your friend?"

"Ever since Manten died he has been a thorn in the ass. We have no use for him. He's already dead to us. Tonight, we'll make it permanent."

Hiten opened the door and walked in to see Shesshomaru sitting on the couch- alone. "Where's Naraku and that bitch?"

"Calm down," Shesshomaru said. "Kika's in bed. Naraku's somewhere. She told us."

"Told you what?"

"Your dispute with her. Why don't you tell her that your sorry."

"Oh, I'll tell her I'm sorry all right…" Hiten walked into her room, not seeing Shesshomaru cradling Kika in his arms. She was curiously watching as the plan unfolded slowly. Shesshomaru could smell Kika beautiful scent as she laid her head on his chest. Hiten took out a knife from his pocket and walked to the bed. He raised his hand high over his head and pulled into the bed sheets- and someone caught it. "What the-"

"You jump head long into conclusions, Hiten," Shesshomaru said with a gleam in his eye and a smile upon his lips. "It could lead you to your death."

"You have Kika! But who grabbed me-" his knife was ripped fro his hands and it sliced his gut as Naraku pulled away the covers. Hiten fell to the floor- losing blood and his organs. "Naraku… why? I'm your friend…"

"Was, Hiten, was. You're nothing to me. You're just a piece of shit. If you didn't try to kill her you would've lived to see another day. Good-bye, Hiten." Naraku walked to Shesshomaru and put Kika in his arms as all three of them watched Hiten die. Kika looked to Naraku. was he being kind to her? He glanced at her, his eyes as demonic as they usually were. he grinned at her hidiously. he went to her and traced a bloody finger down her cheek painfully. "Don't think I'm your savior. If you turn on me like that, you'll die the same way, got it?" She nodded in slight fear.

"Jaken," Shesshomaru said, after finishing listening to Naraku's turthful words. "Tell some of our demons to clean up this mess."

"Yes, sir."

TBC

CYH: only one more to go.  
.;sighs.  
oh yeah .;sweatdrop;. just so you know, I made that tea up. please don't try it, because i'm not really sure if that's healthy for you. .;can imagne her friend abbicat trying it and getting in trouble even though this reminded her about it.  
please review and yet again NO FLAMES! 


	8. A Twist of Fate

CYH: well, here it is! the last and final chapter of KIKA! yay! well, it was amusing while it lasted...

Chapter 8 A twist of fate

It had been a month after Hiten's death that Kika knew something had changed. Shesshomaru and Naraku acted as if they were friends with her. Even when she tried to escape, they wouldn't punish her like before. They would just smile and wave their finger at her. Kika wondered what was going on until one day, when she was waiting for Shesshomaru and Naraku to begin the day's lesson when they came into her room.

"Kika," Naraku asked like a gentleman. "What if we told you that Inu- Yasha was near by?"

"I would ask if I could leave."

"And," Shesshomaru added, "if we said no?"

"I would try to escape of course."

"I see. Kika could you come with us?"

"Why?"

"Because," Naraku said, helping her up, "we have something to show you."

They walked into a room the she never saw before. She gasped. Inside, were her friends, chained on crucifixes and scarred up. "Kika!" they hollered.

"Kika you're alive! How did you manage to survive?" Inu- Yasha asked, struggling to break out of the bonds that held him.

"She lived," Shesshomaru said, holding Kika back, "because we wanted her to."

"And since we showed her to you," Naraku began, "I believe that it's time to kill you."

"No! You can't!" Kika cried trying to break out of Shesshomaru's grasp. "You just can't!"

"Oh, but we can and-"

"No you won't my lord." Naraku and Shesshomaru turned to the door. Jaken was at the door, holding Tweetsil.

"What did you just say?"

"You're not killing them. And here's the proof. Tweetsil do you're stuff!" The bird grew twice as big and as taller than Naraku and Shesshomaru put together - and ate them. "Come on my lady, we have to save the lord before the demons find out that the lords are dead."

"But, I don't understand," she wondered out loud, helping uncuff her friends, "you just killed your masters."

"No, he didn't," Inu- Yasha said, breaking his chains then embracing Kika. "I'm his master. Ever since, I was born, Shesshomaru has hated me. I wanted to know why so I sent Jaken undercover, not knowing that you get in this as well. And since he's dead now, Jaken is now free to do what he wants and isn't my servant anymore."

"Oh, but my lord, I don't know what I'll do now. What will I do?"

"You can come with us," Kika announced, "as a friend." everyone agreed. The place began to crumble around them. "But now I think we should leave!" Everyone agreed to that too. They got on Tweetsil and left.

Hours later, they were at the new house. Inu- Yasha walked into Kika's room, not knowing that she was waiting for him. "Kika, we need to talk."

"I know." She stood up. She was wearing a strapless blue dress.

"You look beautiful."

"Really? I never seemed to noticed."

"Right," Inu- Yasha, looking away, "I just wanted to say I love you."

"I know." she walked up to him and kissed him deeply. "And I love you."

They stood together, embracing and kissing not knowing what danger lied ahead in their future - nor caring.

THE END!

CYH: im so glad its over! .;grins evilly;. i finally finished typing my first fanfic! yay! please review and no flames.  
oh just so you know. jakyens really doesn't work foor inu-yasha, but i felt like doing that. and don't flame me because kika and inuyasha hooked up. well, thanks! 


End file.
